Stains
by Devour Thy Flame
Summary: (Once was called: Am I Darkness?)This is dedicated to Kai Hiwatari. Poem Three- This poem is about Kai’s relationship with Voltaire. How Voltaire tried to turn his grandson into a weapon and how Kai went against it, losing all loverespect for him.
1. Am I Darkness?

****

This poem is Dedicated** to **Kai Hiwatari **the cutest character on Beyblade also the one with the most mysteriously traumatizing past. He has had to deal with his share of demons as do we all and in this poem I try my best to describe some of what he goes through. This is my first Beyblade poem so if you feel you must then please do tell my errors. **

Am I Darkness?

****

Taking me to easily

I fall to the floor 

With an empty heart

They say, 

Once you experience true power

You won't want to leave

They throw it to me 

Experiment 101

I got your memo

You're taking me in to deep

I'm falling now

Everyone is choking now

Waiting for me to lose it

Fall short of breath

But I don't want this

I just want to be free

I came here to find me

And all I find is where the hurt is

Why?

Is that all I am

Just a broken life

Not even worth the hassle

No I won't let you take me

Not without a fight

I run

But I find its not easy

I find I was born to darkness

But that can't be

Is that all I am

I am to fare gone to call back

My tainted self consumes me

Drawing me in

I'm Afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that I thought I was

Is falling apart right in front of me

So now, I am gone

You see this blank grin

Its because I lost

It controls me now

If you were my friend

Then you would understand

I just want be alone with my power

It's not yours its locked inside of me

It only wants me.

You say it hurts to watch me fall

And you will stop at nothing to free me

Well I got news for you

I don't want to be, saved

I don't need you 

All I need is me

Alone inside of me

Is where I'm falling

But you can't see it like I do

When I fall then, I receive the darkness

It's paying back the toll

'Cause you see I don't care about you

I will rive you until your nothing more

So, get out of my way

If you get in my way one more time

I can't tell you what the darkness will make me do next

I have already stole what makes this town whole

Perhaps now I shall take your life 

Along with what you hold dear

I sewn all my seeds

To the icy depths

Now it's time for the reaping

One by one watch them fall

Your heroic acts fall to pieces

Right in front of you and then I laugh

You say its not over 

But look! your squirming

And you cause me to waste one more laugh

You believe that it will all turn out good in the end

But look I'll tell you now

That's just a fairy tale

This is real

I am not playing games

This is your life at stake 

One false move and you'll be in my court

Then I will slam you down

'Cause you see, I am, filled with malice

The last seed falls into place

I will destroy him too

But he tells me no

There's a secret passage 

He's says it's away out

He points to the blue fire dragon

But what good will that do

The darkness is stronger then light

but your out to prove me wrong

Just take your best shot

'Cause I swear, you'll go down in flames

You let it go on me

It engulfs me in one big blast

And then I fall

But how can that be

I am darkness

But I guess I wasn't so

I am just a fool

Lost in a sea of lies

Drown me

Drown me

Dolefully mistaken

Destiny isn't real

Send me down harshly

Freeze me in your blanket

I am worthless

All I wanted to do was know me

I was born in the darkness

Therefore, I thought I should embrace it

But it just led me astray

So, take me away

I don't want to be here

Don't try to save me

I can already feel it

I becoming numb

It's holding to tightly

Never letting go

Freeze me

Like a breeze

But you won't let me die

I am just a poor sucker

Just let me fall

I don't want to see your face

You hate me

I am a killer

Cold blooded betrayer

Don't push on 

I refuse to let you

I want to drown

I hurt you

I stole

But you're still here

You're my friend you say

You forgive me

I don't even know what that means

Those word are just nonsensical

Its not logical

I am prone to forgiveness

Hush! Just take my hand

If it will satisfy you 

Even so

You saved me

I will go now

The darkness is lost

So, am I

I need to figure me out

Who am I…Really?

__

*~ Kai Hiwatari 

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~

~ Beyblade poetry ~

By: (Cold-Heritage)

I hope you liked my poem I know it is very long but I was trying to get a point across. 

(I hope everyone understands) 


	2. Open Arms!

Hi I wrote a new poem its dedicated to **Kai Hiwatari **too as was my last one. I would've given it, its own place but I reserve those for stories, besides I have enough poems filling up my Bio. 

Anywise, This poem deals with a five year old traumatized Kai… I wrote this as what I think he would've gone through after the whole Bio-volt incident; When he destroyed it all and was left with shattered memories. 

**__**

Open Arms!

Where am I now? 

Darkness surrounds me

My body is cold

I can't seem to wake up 

My clothes are tattered

My body is worn

Why do I feel so scared?

I don't want to be alone 

But its hard when you don't know

Why is my soul screaming

Why is my heart sleeping

Are my memories are fading?

Is this who I am suppose to be?

Then why do I feel something's gone

I want to remember

But then I don't

Just push it all aside

walking deep in the night 

I feel so lost 

I am alone

But then...

My eyes open 

I start to shutter

You're coming closer

You look so cruel

But I see 

there's an empty part 

Deep in your soul

Kneeling before me

You smile at me

Who am I?

I don't know

I lost it so long ago

or did I?

I will never know

Take me in your arms

I am so scared now

But it all seemed to fade 

All my pain subsides

My soul is screaming

My heart is sleeping 

My memories fading 

Do I know you?

Nope

But then somehow I know 

This is home....

I am not alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Cold-Heritage

I hope you all like this. I know this probably doesn't sound like Kai- But I believe Kai wasn't the way he is now when he was five. 

~ Okay I am going to explain this further ( I want everyone to understand) Kai had just blown up the Bio-Volt lair and was so scared by it he became traumatized. In here he is walking down the street in the middle of the night. He is scared because he doesn't know himself anymore and doesn't want to be alone. After a while of walking he come into contact with another person. Becoming scared by the fact that he didn't know him, he begins to freak. The man smiles at him. Kai as an innocent child can see the man for who he really is, a man needing to be healed and is taken into the safety of his arms. ( And by the way, he is the old leader of the Blade Sharks.) 


	3. I am not a Machine!

This poem like all my others is about Kai. 

This one is dedicated to B Girl who asked me to keep going. Of course whenever I get an idea for a poem I planned on adding it to my collection on here but still I found it rather nice of her to ask me to keep going. 

****

Description: This poem is about Kai's relationship with Voltaire. How Voltaire tried to turn his grandson into a weapon and how Kai went against it, losing all love/respect for him. 

**__**

I am not a Machine!

I am not a machine 

I bleed and everything

Innocence has failed me

The moment your hands 

Touched me

I wasn't born 

With the disease

It always seems to feed

On the tears, you conceive

Inside of me

And as the hour glass empties

So does my love for you

Mechanical veins

Drifting slowly apart 

My insides aren't alive

And I am meant to destroy

But it's not so

You can take everything from me

You can make me into a disease

But I am not your weapon

And never will be

I've had too many stand off's with you

And I always seem to fall

But you see the hourglass has failed you

Your time is up

You're going to fall 

As the last sand

Trickles into place

I can see the writing 

It's on your face

It's all over

But you can't save

What has never been begun?

I am no longer here

No longer with you 

I am not a machine

I am not yours to control

My soul is my own 

You won't touch it

My heart is my own

You can't destroy it

As you're no longer here

You're no longer apart of me 

And always will be 

Just a memory 

Lost and fading…

By: Cold-Heritage

I hope everyone enjoyed this…


End file.
